Lurtzien Puffyface
"Why are you still talking to me?! Do you want to die?!" - Lurtzien Summary Lurtzien Puffyface is a decendant of Lurtzien Poofyface mixed with the essence of the Pandora Heart the key to maintaining order in Lurtz World and the source of the original Lurtz' power. It is his brutal totalitarian leadership that keeps the chaotic citezens of Lurtz World 2 in order. Due to the Pandora Heart and combining with it's physical form Asshole-Man, Lurtzien is the personification of the trait "Asshole". He is incredibly mean spirited, hot-tempered, agressive and emotionally abusive. Lurtz is married to Gold-Woman , a Soulvoid that absorbed Puthree and other feminine robots. He never let's his wife leave the house and has an incredibly dominate relationship with her, thus she is never seen. He has one son hame Mogmog by respected Specton elder Oldhog. Mogmog takes after his ancestor Grog and is much hated by his father. Lurtzien currentally lives in the capital continent Lurtztopia , in it's capital Lurtzopilis. He resides as Prime President in the presidents mansion. General History Lurtzien's early life was that of an abismal decendant of Lurtzifer trying but unable to fill the shoes of his predecessor, always failing due to the lack of the Pandora Heart. Much of the background of these days have been erased by the Lurtz Regime in an attempt to make Lurtz' background look perfect to the public. During Lurtz World 2's first world war, a small sect of The Cult of Power , an ancient cult that worships power and control, would fuse this Lurtz with Asshole-Man, the embodityment of the Pandora Heart. Thus Lurtzien Puffyface was born. Lurtz would gain vast followers due to his Hitler like charisma and ability to fuel hatred. He would finally achieve power when he obtained the Oblivion Crystal, a key shard of the Soul Spire that had power over reincarnation energy. Lurtzien forged the crystal into the Oblivion Gun, which would drain the reincarnation energy from those it shot. Coming out on top after the war, Lurtz would establish his global empire, claiming to be the next true leader of Lurtz World after Lurtzien. Lurtzien's empire would face it's first challenge when Infinite-Man returned bringing the lost continent of Wasteland with him. Combining the forces of Lurtz World, Lurtzien would succed in defeating Infinite-Man's legion, and exsecute him with the Oblivion Gun. It was revealed the Buzzbeetle was secretly Infinite-Man's advisor and had suggested he kill Harmono, thinking it would end the universe. Lurtzien shot Buzzbeetle with the Oblivion Gun, but due to Buzzbeetle obtaining his soul through the Legion Glitch, it did not work. Buzzbeetle did use the opurtunity to fake his own death however. Lurtzien's procuering of the Infinity Crystal possessed by Infinite-Man, would anger the Master Time Keeper. Lurtz with the aid of other character would capture the Time Keeper in video game dimension and convert him into a energy plant. However when the terrestrial pests of Peto and the Wasteland's mutated Hulkspawn became to much of a burden, Lurtzien detanated the detained Time Keeper as a bomb, and killed any survivors with co-ordinated air strikes. Lurtzien is currentally tasked with dealing with Buzzbeetle and his apocalyptic cult, the Historynauts, which seeks to fuffil the 2012 prophecy. He defeated their all on assaut on Lurtztopia, thwarting their creation "Loath", a fusion of Roberto's son and Pandora Heart energy. At the end of the battle he executed one of their key members Retardo Buzzbeetle. When the Historynauts attempted to attack LW University, Lurtz' forces successfully defended the students. The attack orchestrator, Bean Man, was shot by dean Toddius and then strangled to death by Torcoo. Despite warning it might draw their attention Lurtzien began investigating the mysterious Tlallians (Te-la-yians), from the planet Tlalli (T-la-yi), that gave Buzzbeetle funds.